The present invention relates to a hydraulically controlled brake comprising at least one rotatable part, two opposite cylinder bodies assembled by fixing means and straddling the rotatable part, two pistons mounted to slide respectively in the two cylinder bodies and defining hydraulic chambers in said bodies, and two friction elements designed to grip the rotatable part under the thrust of the pistons in response to generation of pressure in the hydraulic chambers.
In brakes of this type which have two opposite cylinder bodies, the circuit feeding the hydraulic chambers is generally complicated by the fact that the two cylinder bodies are located on either side of the rotatable part.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulically controlled brake of the type mentioned, in which the feed to the hydraulic chambers is simplified, while ensuring a convenient construction and operation substantially free of risks.